


Sweet Sugar

by Anonymous



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bot Choi Soobin, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Choi Yeonjun, fetishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yeonjun is jealous of the other members keep being closer than they need to with Soobin.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 169
Collections: Anonymous





	Sweet Sugar

Yeonjun is a man with many kinks and fetish; usually it involved with tying, blindfold, skirts, gags, laces, spanking and other general and mostly normal kinks, he actually never got too far like blood play or candles.

And lucky for him, he has a sweet boyfriend who understands this, Soobin always up for everything, even though most of the time he seems like he doesn’t want to do it but for Yeonjun, somehow he can’t say no to him. He always accept whatever Yeonjun gave him, let the oldest of the group treats him like a pet or a doll, dressing him up and let him do whatever he wants to him. Soobin never says no, though he never said yes either, it’s revolve around “Fine, I’ll do it for you.”

Yeonjun can’t get any happier and more content than that, Soobin is –not biased speaking- the cutest human alive and no one can’t deny it, he has those soft features; chubby cheeks, plump kissable lips, small button nose, white soft milky skin and his behaviors resemblances a baby, even with six feet towering every other member in the group, he’s the baby of the group, they love to baby him even the maknae himself, Yeonjun usually don’t mind it but when the other members get a little touchy with him he can’t help himself but too feel jealous over them, Soobin is his right? He has full control over him and only he can be in the intimate space with him.

He loves the younger boy very much, and doesn’t want him to think he’s only a fuck toy he could use whenever he wants to, but Yeonjun can’t help it, he wants to ruin Soobin so much, he wants to sink himself too deep within the boy until Soobin can’t think anything but him, he wants to fuck him senseless, hovering over him and watching him panting so hard beneath him, with rose colored cheeks, tears staining his eyes, hickeys on his velvet skin, and his breathy moans coming out of his little mouth over how good Yeonjun fucks him and begs for more.

Whatever Soobin does always end up with his dick neglected, he always pouts his lips, he might not realized it but he looks the cutest when he does it, and the dangerous thing is cute Soobin always does a thing to Yeonjun, seeing him pouting his lips makes Yeonjun wants to pins him against the wall and ravishing him, or have those cute little plump lips wrapped around his dick, sucking him off as Yeonjun watch from above, fingers tugging on his dark locks, forcing him to engulf deeper, and watch Soobin looks up to him with big doe watery eyes.

But the thing is; the other members almost doesn’t know what a personal space is, they always glue themselves with Soobin, they don’t care that Soobin is already being Yeonjun’s boyfriend, they keep acting like Soobin can be shared with everyone.

So, Yeonjun has this quiet insane idea.

He has to show to them that Soobin is fully his now, and he knows how.

Today he’s quite in anger, Kai out of nowhere suddenly kissed Soobin on his lips, like not a small peck but a passionate kiss, he had seen how the youngest pins the leader against the wall and grab his full cheeks with his hand, while he kissed Soobin vigorously and he didn’t see Soobin made an effort to refuse or pushing the other and it made his blood boiled.

He wants to punish Soobin, so bad. That it reminds him who he belongs to, that he messed around with a wrong person, Yeonjun might haven’t show it too much but there’s no way he’s a soft person when it comes to things like this.

So here he is, Yeonjun has dolled Soobin up prettily, he looks delicate and soft with the oversized pink sweater Yeonjun just bought him, and a short skirt barely covering his long legs, with high thighs, looks so much better than Soobin show off his bare skin.

Soobin didn’t say anything when Yeonjun request him to wear it, he knows he has angered the older boy and just like every other time he did, he has to accept the punishment, no matter how humiliating or degrading that is.

He looks really pretty, like a doll, all dressed up for his hyung, but Soobin knows Yeonjun likes to break pretty things, he will put Soobin in his place and push him to the edge, he would please Yeonjun as much as he can so the older boy wouldn’t be mad at him anymore.

He just loves Yeonjun so much he would do everything for him.

“Your hands baby,”

Soobin is currently on his knees, and his hands now is tied to the back with a ribbon by Yeonjun, it’s a pretty ribbon but he can feel it almost cutting his skin with how tight Yeonjun made the know, Yeonjun found the view of Soobin on his knees in pretty dress and his hands tied to his back very adorable he has to coo and pat his head as a praise softly.

“You did really great baby,”

The younger boy looks up to him, Yeonjun is smiling at him from above, while ruffle his soft hair, but he knows this smile, it’s a sly hidden smile that Yeonjun always use whenever he’s about to break him, Soobin felt shiver running down to his spine when big warm hand of him grab his cheeks and lift his head up.

“Who are you belongs to baby?”

The question is simple, yet said with darker tone of him it give Soobin goose bumps.

“… You, hyung.”

Yeonjun chuckles and put his thumb on Soobin’s bottom lip, he could see he’s shaking but he wants to mess around with him more.

“… hyung?”

The older then put his thumb inside the little mouth, toying around with Soobin’s tongue, make it wet and slick, Soobin whimpers softly at that and nods, it’s harder to stay still in this position, Yeonjun isn’t playing around this time and he knows it too well.

“Yes hyung, only to you.”

“Hmm, I doubt that. How about you prove it to me?”

Yeonjun pull back his thumb, Soobin knows what he wanted, especially when he faces the older’s crotch directly like this, Yeonjun pat his chin and mutters a ‘good boy’ before unzipping his pants, freeing his erection that had been hard for a while now, Soobin gulps down and blinks at him, Yeonjun has his fingers on the other boy’s hair again, tugging it a bit harshly.

“You know what to do?”

Soobin nods meekly, Yeonjun brush the soft cheeks softly as approval and push the back of his head, the younger boy open his small mouth and take in the big hardened shaft, Yeonjun growls lowly when the warm and wet mouth of Soobin is enveloping his cock, he can’t hold himself but being impatient as he tugging Soobin’s locks, forcing him to swallow it deeper, Soobin slowly bobbing his head but then stops when Yeonjun hold his head and he himself start to thrusting his hips to fuck with Soobin’s mouth, Soobin only hums and accepting it, though it feels like Yeonjun wants to shove his cock down to his throat, he’s already used to this by now, because he always assure himself Yeonjun can use him however he wants.

The pace goes faster as it makes him sloppy too, his saliva is running down on his chin and tears pricking on his eyes, the grip on his hair felt hurts but he doesn’t voice a word about it, his jaw already slack but he can feel Yeonjun’s cock grew thicker inside his mouth.

“Fuck, you’re doing so well baby,”

It made him blush, and made his stomach churns, Yeonjun’s praise always gets into him, no matter how hard or harsh he has it, but with a small pat and a praise like that, he always found himself begs for more, no one can subdue him more like Yeonjun did, and no one can treat him like that than Yeonjun.

Yeonjun let go the grip, and let Soobin blowing himself now, Soobin swirls his tongue around the tip, keep looking at Yeonjun while he’s doing that because he knows Yeonjun likes that. Yeonjun on the other side, can’t describe how pleased he is to see his sweet boy stuffing his full cheeks with his cock, he can feel a knot in his stomach and he’s going to cum if Soobin keep sucking at looking at him like that.

Then it comes to him, he grips on Soobin’s dark locks tightly before spurting the white sticky substances inside of Soobin’s warm mouth, it felt really good, the wet cavern somehow made him cum faster. He pulls out slowly, grabs Soobin’s chin with his hand while some of his cum leaking from the swollen red lips down to his chin, it’s really cute but collided at the same time, Soobin looks so innocent like this but with come streaming down from his mouth he looks exactly like what Yeonjun often calls him, a slut.

“You’re doing so good, my baby did so well.” Yeonjun quickly bends down and kiss him on his soft cheek, it made Soobin blush, the lingering taste in throat and tongue is a prove that he has made Yeonjun happy and he’s proud of himself for that.

“Now, let hyung take care of you,”

Yeonjun untie the ribbon on Soobin’s hand, then he lays Soobin on his back, pushing the boy softly onto the mattress with a sweet smile, like he’s assuring Soobin that everything will be okay, Soobin believes that though, so with pounding heart, he let the older boy straddling him and tie his hands back now over his head, Yeonjun then plant a kiss on his forehead, cheeks and on every place on his face, it made the younger boy giggles.

“You’re so pretty, my pretty baby.”

The older boy then holds Soobin’s face carefully, handling him like he’s really fragile, it’s such a contrast with how he treated Soobin earlier but that’s how Yeonjun is, he can be really rough and soft at the same time. His thumbs brushing softly on Soobin’s red cheeks, caressing them with care as he stares down at the boy lovingly.

“Hyung’s going to make you feel good,”

Yeonjun kissed him again, this time it felt so tender and full with cares, he brushes their lips together softly, then biting down on Soobin’s bottom lip caused the younger boy to whimper softly, Yeonjun slides his tongue in, wants to taste his sweetness even more, his warmth and his sweet scent almost drive Yeonjun nuts.

He plants wet kisses on Soobin’s sensitive neck, Soobin lets out a low moan, he always been really sensitive on his neck and Yeonjun knows it well, he knows where the spots to suck and to bite that could make Soobin feels weak, Yeonjun continues to mark his boy on his neck, he doesn’t care if it will mark the reddish and bluish marks coord-noona will question letter, all he cares now he wants to mark Soobin as his and he wants everyone to know that.

Yeonjun’s lips continue trailing on the boy’s chest, Soobin bites down his lip to hold back the whimpers at the back of his throat, it felt really good but he’s too shy to voice it out.

“It’s okay baby, hyung wants to hear your pretty voice.”

Both of Yeonjun’s hands then hold Soobin’s small waist carefully, and he breathes out with pure admiration, he will never bored to be amazed over how beautiful Soobin’s built is, he peppers wet kisses along the tiny waist, Soobin can only whimpers, Yeonjun always knows how to send the dangerous shiver down to his spine.

“Baby, are you ready now?”

Yeonjun is giving the look to Soobin, Soobin stares back at him with his wet eyes and nods slowly, the older smiles back and lean closer to kiss his forehead.

“Breathes okay? Tell hyung if it hurts.”

The older then spread Soobin’s legs as he flipping the skirt, giving his inner thighs a massage, and kissing on the soft skin too, Yeonjun can see the panties Soobin wears already wet because of his precum, poor baby, he must be holding on too long.

Yeonjun take the lube he’s been prepared earlier and pour it messily onto his palm, they’ve been doing it for a while now but Yeonjun still have too fingers Soobin for preparation because he doesn’t want to hurt the boy.

He inserts two of his digits slowly, watches discomfort on Soobin’s face as an alarm, he ducks down to kiss him messily, as a distraction from the pain, Soobin quietly urges him to keep going and Yeonjun thrust in another finger.

Soobin closed his eyes, can’t hold himself but to rocks his small hips against Yeonjun’s long fingers, Yeonjun smirked when he saw that and pick up his pace faster, caused Soobin moans a little too loudly.

“Patience baby, my baby’s naughty now isn’t he?”

Embarassed, Soobin blushed very hard and nods his head. “I’m sorry hyung,”

Yeonjun thrust in and out his fingers for some time more and pulls them out, before wrapping Soobin’s long legs around his waist, he’s being hard again and he just want to shove his cock into Soobin’s ass and drew desperate mewls and cries from him.

“Baby, hyung’s going to do it now okay?”

Soobin’s nod is enough as approval, Yeonjun tease the rim with the tip of his cock, Soobin cover his mouth with his hands and threw his head to back, he already super sensitive but Yeonjun just had to tease him again.

“Hyung, p-please hyung…”

“Hmm? Please what baby?”

Soobin gulps down heavily, it always excites Yeonjun when he hears Soobin begs and Yeonjun always wants him to.

“P-please fuck me hyung,” he stutters shyly, Yeonjun smirked again and his nails digging into the skin of his hips it made Soobin yelps a bit.

“Of course princess,”

He starts with thrusting in slowly, let Soobin to adjust with his size, for the love of everything Soobin looks so breathtaking from up here, the sweats keep dripping on his cheeks just makes him looks hotter than he already is now.

“Hyungh… please…”

Soobin’s little whines urges him to thrust harder and faster, Soobin keep repeating his name in pleasure like mantra and his eyes shut close, Yeonjun hold down on his hips and fucks him right into his prostate, the overwhelming sensation caused Soobin to wrap his legs around Yeonjun tighter.

“Fuck, baby. You’re so tight for hyung…”

Yeonjun leans down again for Soobin’s lips, drinks in his little moans, he can feel the other’s boy’s body squirming beneath him, and the heat surrounding him made Soobin has his hands on Yeonjun's back like he depends his life on it.

They spend the night with endless change of kisses, cries of pleasure and Soobin's beautiful moans Yeonjun always love to hear.

000

_( "What the hell, did they really do it without locking the door?" )_

_( "Soobin hyung is hella hot," )_

_( "I want to bleach my ears." )_


End file.
